Found You
by LollipopLawliet
Summary: "It was that day Ryoma-kun, I found you." Sakuno's POV. [RyoSaku]


**Hello everybody! This is my first RyoSaku song fic! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and my slightly OOC Sakuno and Ryoma.**

**Song: "Cry" by Mandy Moore. I kind of did some editing to shorten the lyrics of the song… he he he… bad me!**

**RYOSAKU FOREVER!**

* * *

_I'll always remember._  
_It was late afternoon._  
_It lasted forever._  
_And ended so soon._

I remembered that day so clearly. I wanted that memory to go away so much. But at the same time, it felt like that memory was something I wanted to keep with me. Something I needed to hold really close to my heart. Something that needed to be cherished. But I just couldn't take pleasure out of someone else's misery, because what you feel, I feel as well. And that day, probably changed both of our lives forever.

_You were all by yourself._  
_Staring up at the dark gray sky._  
_I was changed._

I approached you then. Oh, how depressed and vulnerable you looked. It looked like you've been there for a while, just staring up into the dark gray clouds. Staring up into nothing. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even have anything to stammer about as usual. When I stood at your side, you just continued to stare into nothing. As you stared, I stared at you. Your beautiful features. Those cat-like eyes of yours that usually stared straight past me. That mouth of yours, which allowed your arrogant, yet safe-playing side to come out and speak those three words which formed your infamous catch phrase. Those lips of yours, which I've always wished you would use to speak to me as if I was a real person. I could tell that now wasn't the time for a blushing, stammering girl to bother you. I controlled myself and turned around.

_It was late in September._  
_And I've seen you before._

_You were always the cold one.  
But I was never that sure._

I had expected you would be as you always were. In a cold manner, and would ignore me on that day even though it was during your time of need. I knew how you were feeling, but from your usual reactions, I had thought that you could handle your emotions on your own. You never needed my comfort or help before. Just like that time when your eye started bleeding during that match. I remember running onto the court because I was worried about what was going to happen to you. Yet, you didn't care. That match was like your life to you. I thought I was helping, but you shoved me off of the court like you didn't care at all.

_You were all by yourself, staring up at the dark gray sky._

_I was changed._

But the day when you were staring into nothing, oh, how during that special, yet tragic moment, you seemed so different. I couldn't tell whether you needed help. I didn't know what to do. What was I to do? Of course, I chose the cowards way out and decided to walk away from you when you apparently needed me the most.

_In places no one will find,  
All your feelings so deep inside.  
Was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes.  
The moment I saw you cry._

Suddenly, you grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to you. You made me face you. "I… I lost the championship." Yes, that was the day, that was the memory of you uttering those words, those words you never wanted to say, those words I never needed to hear, those miserable words that sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't accept it either. It wasn't possible. You were the invincible Echizen Ryoma! You could never be beaten. Everyone believed in you. I believed in you, much, much more than you could imagine. I knew what had happened. I knew about the championship because I was there cheering you on as usual. I knew why you pulled me back and I knew what you needed me to do. Even so, you whispered my name in a barely audible tone. "Sakuno…" you said as you turned towards me and embraced me.

_Because I wanted to hold you.  
I wanted to make it go away.  
I wanted to know you,  
I wanted to make your everything alright..._

As we stood there, tears from heaven started to fall. The rain was soft and light-splashing sounds could be heard as we stood there, on the court where your hopes and dreams were lost. I let that moment take me in. Even though we were getting soaked by the water that fell from the sky, I could feel the constant rise and fall motion in your chest. You were sobbing. You were crying your heart out. That sort of caught me off guard. You were always cold and stoic. You never really showed your emotions. You were so different before I saw you cry that day.

_I think I saw you cry.  
In places no one will find,  
All your feelings so deep inside.  
Was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes._

_Cry. The moment that I saw you cry._

We stood there for God knows how long. It was as if the wall that used to separate me from you was shattered and beaten into the ground. It was as if we were letting all of our emotions out freely, and we knew that it was the right moment to grasp each other's feelings. Then it dawned on me. Then I realized.

**It was that day Ryoma-kun, I found you.**

_I'll always remember that late afternoon._

* * *

**That's all for now everybody! Remember to leave a review because comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. But, flames are definitely not appreciated.**

**Hope to produce another story soon minna! Well, I don't know when! I'm too focused on my "Twlight Saga" mode! Whoo! Go Twilight! XD**

**Shout-out to my friends and ani-buddies!**

**Ja mate ne!**

**-fUjI-lAwLiEt- **

**September, 2008**

* * *

I found this on my computer and realized that I hadn't re-uploaded it onto the site after I took it down a couple of years ago. This is a re-upload. If this story sounds familiar, you probably read it before. Thank-you for supporting me. ~LollipopLawliet


End file.
